


Das Hemd des Anstoßes

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Berlin [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freundschafts-Fluff und freundliche Streitgespräche (aka Bickering)</p><p>  <i>„Och nee …“ Felix verdreht entnervt die Augen. „Wir haben Urlaub. Urlaub! Erzähl mir nicht, du hast es geschafft hier eine Leiche zu finden!“</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Hemd des Anstoßes

**Author's Note:**

> **Zeit:** ~ 30 Minuten (+ 15 für die verzweifelte Suche nach einem Schluß und weitere 15 Minuten für die noch verzweifeltere Suche nach einem Titel)  
>  **A/N:** Das war noch in der Pipeline, geschrieben auf einer Zugfahrt.

***

„Och nee …“ Felix verdreht entnervt die Augen. „Wir haben Urlaub. Urlaub! Erzähl mir nicht, du hast es geschafft hier eine Leiche zu finden!“

Der Blick, der Till ihm zuwirft, würde einen geringeren Mann vielleicht einschüchtern, aber Felix ist in der Hinsicht einiges gewohnt. „Jetzt sag‘ schon. Woher sind die ganzen Flecken?“

„Das sind Erdbeerflecken“, knurrt Till zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Falls du den Unterschied nicht siehst, solltest du vielleicht über einen Berufswechsel nachdenken.“

Felix unterdrückt mit Mühe ein Seufzen. Das fängt ja gut an mit dem gemeinsamen Urlaub. „Und wie hast du es geschafft, dich so einzusauen?“

„Jemand“, sagt Till und sieht ihn vielsagend an, „hat versucht einen Erdbeershake zu machen. Ohne Deckel.“

„Jemand.“

„Dein Herr Sohn.“

„Mein Herr Sohn“, wiederholt Felix entnervt. „Wieso ist er eigentlich immer mein Sohn, wenn er was anstellt?“

„Weil er dein … wie bitte?!“

„… tschuldigung“, murmelt Felix. Das klang jetzt wirklich ein bißchen mißverständlich. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, gemeinsam Urlaub zu machen, wo sie sich sowieso schon jeden Tag bei der Arbeit sehen. Aber irgendwie ist Till in den letzten Jahren so sehr Teil seines Lebens geworden, daß er gar nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht hat. Er sieht Till an, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich inzwischen der seines Hemdes angepaßt hat, und entschließt sich, daß es wohl am besten ist, diesen Punkt nicht weiter zu vertiefen.

„Warum hast du ihm denn nicht gesagt, daß er den Deckel drauf tun soll?“

„Ich dachte, so lernt er’s am besten“, brummt Till. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß das so weit spritzt …“

Felix seufzt. Wie Sebastian aussieht, fragt er lieber nicht. „Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt wischt er die Küche“, sagt Till und klingt bei dem Gedanken schon gleich viel fröhlicher. „Aber das Hemd ist hin. Erdbeerflecken … die gehen doch nie wieder ganz raus.“

„Mhmmhm“, macht Felix. „Du könntest es rosa einfärben, dann fallen die Flecken nicht mehr auf.“

Till wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Rosa.“

„Nichts kann ein Rüschenhemd noch schlimmer aussehen lassen, wenn du meine Meinung wissen willst.“

Till sieht aus als wäre er kurz davor, das fragliche Hemd auszuziehen und ihn damit zu strangulieren. Doch dann ändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich, und er wirft Felix einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Pink steht mir ganz ausgezeichnet.“

Man könnte das Hemd auch einfach bleichen, fällt ihm ein. Aber andererseits würde ihn das um einiges an Spaß bringen.

„Das machst du nie.“

Tills Blick wird noch entschlossener, und Felix unterdrückt mit Mühe ein Grinsen. _Ziel erreicht._

Auch wenn er im Moment ein wenig den Überblick verloren hat, was das Ziel eigentlich genau ist.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Challenge: Sind das Erbeer- oder Blutflecken?


End file.
